El bello durmiente
by NekiTa
Summary: olaa! bien aki hay otro cuento malogrado por mi xD..jeje una parodia de la bella durmiente con los personajes de yyh! y mas shonen ai! hieix? a k no saben kien es wU


Aqui les traigo otro fic, que originalmente lo hacia en colaboración con otras personas (Haru y Nuri) peo esta parte yo la e inventado asi que, pienso que tengo el derecho de subirlo nn, asi que por el momento lo hare en colaboracion de Inner  
inner: hasta que te acuerdas de mi ¬¬  
Nekita: se..a callar! Ò.Ó o te vuelvo a meter en la olla de arroz ...  
inner: ...¬¬  
nekita: ora el fic nn jeje puro control aki..-plaff golpe de zapato- auchh!  
inner: lalalala 9.9...  
nekita: al fic ¬¬ (viendola feo)

El bello durmiente  
/insertar narrador de cuentos..de los chafas xD/ no hay presupuesto nnUU)**  
**  
Érase una vez…en una tierra muy muy pero muy lejana… habia un reino en el cual todos sus habitantes eran muy felices y Vivian tranquilos…  
-Si soy muy feliz n.n – decía un panadero que traía su gran creación ( inner: nani? o.o? Neki: emm un pastelote u.uU) en manos…

PLAMM..(No se como se hace los efectos de tirar algo al suelo xD)  
-Uy…lo siento.-decía un aldeano – creo que pise algo….pero sigo siendo feliz n.n…  
-T-T no importa…me costo tiempo esfuerzo y dinero snif, snif..Pero sigo siendo feliz...buaa!-decía el panadero llorando de emmm ¿felicidad?...(inner: no lo creo xD)

También había un… ( Inner:¬¬ ya entendieron!Todos eran felices…! Al punto! –decía con chica VENOTA en su frente)  
Ejem…por otro lado, los reyes de ese lugar eran infelices por que querían tener una hija…  
-Soy muy infeliz u.uU-decía el rey yusuke con un tono de que flojera de soy-el-padre-de- nuevo…  
-Pues yo no soy infeliz- decía la reina keiko, mientras admiraba sus joyas y todos sus lujos- n.n-  
- ¬¬- todos la veían con cara de pónganse infeliz o ya vera..y ella entendió la indirecta – ee digo si soy muy infeliz!por que no he podido tener a una hija!- decia sobreactuando las cosas –si, quiero una hija! Quiero comer como loca por 9 meses…inflarme como un hipopótamo, vomitar cada mañana y perder mi figura! ToT- lo dijo de un modo ya histérico y salio corriendo- DIOS! POR QUE NO ME DAS UNA HIJA! – se oye el portazo de su habitación…  
-o.oU -todos la ven con cara de esa loca es mi reina?...-bueno con permisito dijo panchito que se fue a tomar su cafecito n.n – decía el rey yusuke mas animado y poniéndose de pie – ya oyeron todos, hay que ponerle jorge al niño n.n  
-o.o? –todos lo ven con cara de que dijo?...  
-Que hoy cena pancho ¬¬ - decía el rey un poco mas enfadado por que lo estaban retrasando en su "labor"…  
-Que pancho? –dijo un aldeano- acaso la reina lo engaña –grito el mismo aldeano…-y se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de los aldeanos que decían cosas como : "como es posible? No lo creía de ella, y el se lo permite, etc.."  
-NOOOO!- grito ya muy enojado –dije que –empieza a explicar como si de niños de 5 años se tratasen (Neki: shi! Por fin algo k puedo entender n.n –sentada en una banquitas para niños de 3 años - inner: ¬¬U) voy con la reina para encargarle a la "cigüeña" que nos traiga a una bebita de Paris … contentos ¬¬ ASI QUE..NO MOLESTEN! – dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo…  
-Aaahhhhh –decían todos…y después de esa "ilustrada" explicación se fueron a sus labores…  
Bueno nueve meses después..( neki: si a lo k nos truje chencha xD) el rey y la reina tenían un hermoso bebe…  
-Oh! Que bella hija tengo – decía el orgulloso padre, mientras la orgullosa madre la (a la bebe) tenia en brazos  
-Ken la kelle.. ken la kelle! n.n agugu gu n.n – decía el entusiasmado papa haciendo cariños y caras a la bebita y la fue destapando para agarrarla en sus brazos hasta que…  
-Ahhhh 0 !..que es esto ò.ó? –dijo el muy sorprendido rey, señalando algo que las niñas no tiene xD  
-Emm n.nU..te diste cuenta? Jeje –decía la reina nerviosa…  
-COMO QUE SI ME DI CUENTA! ¬¬ -decía el rey con una palpitante vena en su frente- QUE ME CREES ESTUPIDO O QUE!  
-Pues… te diré…n.nU… te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo esposos n.n? – decía la reina como afirmándole lo que todo mundo sabia y el se negaba a creer ( Ineer y Neki : n.nU) y tomando a su "hija" en brazos..- ya no te enojes…tenemos a un precioso hijo n.n… mira saco los ojos a ti..rojos como la sangre y ese mechoncito blanco lo hace ver mas tierno y ese jagan lo hace ver precioso n.n  
-Emm si creo que si..Tienes razón –decía el rey mas calmado- o.o..un momento mis ojos son café! ¬¬ y yo no tengo mechones blancos y yo no tengo un jagan!...me podrías explicar esto? ¬¬ -decía yusuke esperando respuestas  
-Emm yo que se… ¿la naturaleza? – decía una reina que no hallaba excusas…así que opto con su mejor arma..la culpa y estar a la defensiva- COMO TE ATREVES YUSUKE URAMESHI A NEGAR A TU PROPIO HIJO! SANGRE DE TU SABGRE! ERES UN MAL PADRE!... ToT...NO LO PUEDO CREER agarrando una maleta y empacando- SI BIEN MI MADRE ME DECIA CASATE CON EL PRINCIPE DE EL REINO DE MUY MUY CERCANO (n/as xD) PERO NOOOO ME TUVE QUE CASAR CONTIGO YO…….- fue interrumpida  
-Ok ya entendí! Lo siento no volveré a dudar de ti..Perdóname u.u –decía un arrepentido yusuke- y si quiero a mi hijo- lo toma en un brazo y con el otro abraza a keiko…  
-Esta bien n.n –siendo abrazada por yusuke- "_fiuuuuu esto siempre funciona n.n"  
Continuara?_

Emm y se me seco el cerebro o.oU pss ahí ta si les gusta manden reviews jojojo 9.9 y lo kontinuo ..espero uu  
inner: a eso se le llama chan-ta-je ¬¬  
nekita: no a eso yo le llamo mo-ti-va-cion! Jujuju 9.9

Ja ne!


End file.
